


sunny days and starry nights

by summerhurleys



Series: Maybe There Are Happy Endings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angsty Sam, Kidfic, M/M, but theres happy sam too omg, i'm too stupid to be writing honestly, this is a bunch of fluffy poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam feels really bad after he nearly hurts a loved one. someone is there to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunny days and starry nights

**Author's Note:**

> i've been feeling like poop recently so fics have been slow coming. so sorry :(  
> there will be more to this as I see fit.  
> feel free to send in suggestions and crit!

_He says it happens to a ton of people. But I believe Gabe’s telling me that to make me feel better about the whole thing. I dropped a box of weapons from Dean’s last hunt, and Eden had nearly gotten into the mess._

Sam tries to control his breathing as he slips into the small bathroom, sliding down to the floor as he shuts the door. _I almost killed Eden._ He thinks to himself, screwing his eyes shut as he realizes how much worse things could have been. This has been normal for him in recent months, thinking worst case scenario and then nearly flipping out when his and Gabriel’s young son comes near or to harm. Of course, it’s nowhere near rational for him to do so.

It feels like a long stretch of time, sitting on the cool tile floor, spine against the door and hands over his face before there is a knock on the door. _Gabriel, no doubt._

“Yes?” Sam mumbles, not really wanting to talk to his lover at the moment, would rather sit on the bathroom floor until he rots.

“I needta go potty, Daddy!” there’s the high-pitched voice Sam recognized in a heartbeat as Eden’s, and quickly scrambles back so the door can be opened.

Eden wastes no time running in and getting himself on the training toilet, paying no mind to the fact that Sam was really in there until he’s settled. He cocks his head to the side, letting his (probably too long for a three year old) auburn hair sway along with it. “Wassa matter, Daddy? You wook sad.” He asks unhappily, not pleased that Sam is upset.

Sam contemplates an answer, but eventually decides to cut to the chase and say what he wants to Eden. “I’m really mad at myself, Eden. I’ve hurt a lot of people…”

As Sam trails off in his sentence, Eden pulls a thoughtful face as he starts to kick Sam’s leg gently with his bare feet. “You needta give ‘em feel bwetter kisses!”

“Most of them are in Heaven, baby.” Sam responds quietly, looking at his son, who’s now finishing up on the toilet, but still in thought.

“Oh. Then you pray, Daddy! I pray with you!” Eden claps his hands as he figures out a solution, and he reaches out for Sam, who grabs his tiny hands into his huge ones.

“Alright, Eden. Why don’t you start off, seeing as this was your clever idea…….”


End file.
